Pokémon (Species)
Pokémon known as Pocket Monsters are creatures that inhabit the Pokémon World along with animals. In fact, they are considered animals. They live in harmony with animals and often don't bug them. Biology Pokémon come in all shapes, colors, and sizes. Some Pokémon are huge like Wailord. Some are small like Sunkern. Pokémon can be different sizes depending on their habit or how they are raised. Pokémon are an organic species with some of them being household objects and machines, but are still considered to be an organic species. Like animals and humans, Pokémon can die of natural causes, diseases, old age, sacrificing themselves, being mistreated, abused, or abandoned by cruel humans or an accident. Once an Pokémon dies, it can't come back or be reborn like Digimon can. Each Pokémon has a heart, a pair of lungs, a stomach, and other organic body parts. Some Pokémon have three hearts, a pair of three lungs, three stomachs, and other organic body parts like Dodrio. Gender All Pokémon have a gender. Unlike the original games, Pokémon anime, all Pokémon in this universe have a gender. Pokémon can also be transgender when they are born means they're both male and female, but very vew are born transgender. Some Pokémon can be born gay implies only to males, and some Pokémon can be born lesbian implies to females only. For example, a lesbian couple in this anime are Annie's Braixen and Katrese's Lucario who are both females and have feelings for each other making them a lesbian couple. Each Pokémon has genitals and reproductive parts depending on what gender they are. A male Pokémon has a penis, testes, balls, and other male parts, and a female Pokémon has a vagina, ovaries, uterus, and a vulva and other female parts. This helps two Pokémon to reproduce. Reproduction As read in the gender section above, a male Pokémon has male reproductive parts, and a female Pokémon has female reproductive parts. In order to conceive one baby or more babies, a male Pokémon inserts his penis into the female Pokémon's vagina and fertilizes sperm inside of her. The sperm then turns into an egg, later the egg turns into a fetus and the fetus remains inside the mother's uterus until she gives birth to the fetus which either can lead to twin babies or more. The babies are then raised by the parent Pokémon until they grow up. Evolution Pokémon can evolve depending on what techniques are used. Pokémon can evolve by leveling up, when a special stone is used on a Pokémon, or special conditions. When a Pokémon evolves, it grows up and takes on a new form. As it evolves, it becomes more mature than it was as a baby or child. Evolving is a Pokémon's way of growing up and maturing becoming an adult. Pokémon usually have no more than two or three evolutions with the exception of Eevee who has eight evolutions. When a Pokémon evolves, this is permanent which means it can't devolve or change back into its child form with the exception of Mega Evolution. With the debut of XY, Pokémon can now Mega Evolve and this temporary change only happens during a battle, unlike Pokémon evolution, Mega Evolution is not permanent and the Pokémon can change back into its original form. Types All Pokémon have a type or two types which are known as dual types. Here are the types: * Fire * Water * Grass * Electric * Ground * Rock * Bug * Psychic * Dark * Steel * Ice * Ghost * Fairy * Flying * Fighting * Poison * Normal * Dragon Regional Variants Starting in Alola, Pokémon can have regional variants which means a Pokémon like a Vulpix who is a Fire-type in the Kanto region and other region is now a Ice-type only in the Alola region. Some Pokémon have adapted in Alola and have changed their forms and types. This is only exclusive in Alola and is unknown if there are region variants in other regions which haven't been discovered yet like the Galar region. Behavior Pokémon have different behavior depending on if they are born in the wild or are raised by trainers. Pokémon that live in the wild can be raised by humans. If you mistreat or abuse a Pokémon, then it will either disobey you or be afraid of you and other humans. The same treatment goes with animals. Pokémon vs Animals Pokémon and animals live together in the same world. But they have differences between each other. Here are a few. * You can catch and tame wild Pokémon, but you can't catch and tame wild animals. * Animals often hunt each other or hunt smaller Pokémon like a lion does. * A Pokémon gets along with its animal counterpart. * Only a select few animals can be raised by humans like a cat or a dog. * Animals with the exception of turtles or tortoises die earlier than Pokémon do. Category:Species Category:Animals Category:Organic Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon